Yuugi's Birthday
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: It's Yuugi's birthday today! All of his friends are celebrating this special day, but where's Yami? Could it be Yami has a surprise for Yuugi? YxY Oneshot


Yuugi was sitting at home on a normal Sunday morning, reading a magazine when the phone rang. He picked it up and put the phone to his ear. He could hear Anzu's voice on the other end.

"Hey, this is Anzu, is Yuugi there?" Anzu said excitedly.

"Speaking." He said with a curious blink. Anzu could be really excitable, but he had _never_ heard her _this_ excited before!

"Oh, good! Yuugi I was -- SHHHHH! --wondering if you wanted to come to -- I said 'SHHHHH!' --this afternoon, around three." Anzu said, occasionally whispering to someone to be quiet.

"Sure…" Yuugi said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't sure WHAT Anzu was planning.

"Great! See you in an hour!" She said quickly before hanging up. Yuugi put the phone back and sighed a little before he smiled. He now knew what she was doing. Anzu was planning a surprise party for him. Today was his seventeenth birthday and it was obvious Anzu had taken on the responsibility to throw a celebration.

((Aibou…))

Yuugi blinked when he heard Yami talking to him through their link. He gripped the puzzle a little and looked at it.

(Mou hitori no boku?)

((What's going on? You felt confused, then even more confused and now you feel cocky.))

(Oh. Well, Anzu's just throwing me a surprise birthday party. I can tell already, that's all. She told me to meet her at Burger World in an hour.)

Yami was sitting in his soul room quietly, his arms folded tightly over his chest. His eyes were narrowed in deep thought. He knew that Yuugi's birthday was today and he had worked extremely hard to get his precious partner a gift. The difficult task would be to _give _his gift! But, he knew that he could do it.

((Aibou, would it be alright if I took control for a little while?))

(Of course, mou hitori no boku!)

Yami's eyes closed and suddenly reopened. He stood up and looked around in the living room. He smiled to himself when he pulled out a small wrapped gift from under the couch. He had told Sugoroku to not vacuum under the couch yesterday to make sure his gift wouldn't he touched. Yami then pocketed the gift and wondered outside. He headed to a local flower shop and picked up a bouquet of deep red roses. He paid for the flowers and walked home, a wide grin on his face. He wondered into Yuugi's room and set the flowers, as well as the wrapped gift, on his partner's bed. He took a sheet of paper and scribbled something on the paper and placed it by his gifts. He walked out of the room and waited until a few minutes before three before switching places; this made sure Yuugi would have to rush out to meet his friends on time.

"Oh, man! It's almost three!" Yuugi cried out and bolted towards Burger World. He wondered what his other had been doing for nearly an hour, but was in too much of a rush to ask. He slowed down and caught his breath quickly before he stepped inside. He looked around and frowned when he saw no one that he recognized. He was just about to leave when he felt someone squeeze him.

"Heya, Yuugi!" Jounouchi grinned and ruffled his friend's hair.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi laughed.

"Happy birthday!" Honda popped up beside Jounouchi and the two of them cheered in unison.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Yuugi!" Anzu smiled and gave Yuugi a hug. Yuugi blinked and flushed from embarrassment; he wasn't used to all this attention. Anzu guided him to the table they were sitting at and he sat down and began to talk to his friends.

"Here, Yuugi, I got you something that I know you wanted for a long time." Jounouchi smirked and handed Yuugi a tape. Yuugi read the title and his face grew a dark red when he noticed everyone was staring. He laughed and hid the tape on his lap.

"Pervert…," Anzu muttered before she spoke normally. "Here, Yuugi, I got you a puzzle and a few duel monsters cards."

"Thanks, Anzu." Yuugi beamed as he took the large wrapped box from her.

"PFFT! You guys are pathetic when it comes to gift giving!" Honda said.

"And this is coming from the guy who asked the birthday boy to give Ribbon a gift..." Jounouchi snickered as he spoke.

"HEY!" Honda growled before he looked at Yuugi. "I got you something that I know you'll love!"

"Oh?" Yuugi asked with a blink, his gaze intense in wonder of what this gift was.

"Yeah!" Honda stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone sweat dropped as Honda began to try to sing, but was hitting off key notes.

"Oh, I have a friend named Yuu-giiiiiiiiii! He's an amaziiiiiiing young maaaaaan whose been to hell and back! Whenever you're around Yuu-giiiiiiii, you're bound to fight for your life! And, Yuugi has freaky iiiiiiiitems and has fought many enemieeeees, but he still is single and up for graaaaaabs! So, Yuu-giiiiiiii, now that you're seventeen, I hope you get a hot girlfriend, so long as she isn't Shizukaaaaaaa!"

"Ahhh…thanks, Honda-kun…that was a unique gift." Yuugi said softly and politely and once he finished Jounouchi growled lowly.

"HONDA!" Jounouchi screamed and cracked his fists, ready to beat Honda to a pulp.

"Oh, please don't tell me everyone's staring…" Anzu glanced around.

"Guys, c'mon, don't fight!" Yuugi said and the two other young men stopped their fighting. For the rest of the afternoon the four friends ate and laughed happily. Yuugi had his gifts in his arms as he said goodbye and went home. He headed straight for his room and set his stuff down. He was about to flop down on his bed when he saw the roses and wrapped gift Yami had placed earlier in the day. Yuugi's eyes widened in pure shock.

"What are these…?" He murmured to himself and sat on the bed carefully. He picked up the small wrapped gift and slowly unwrapped it. Inside he found a golden cartouche that had his name written out in hieroglyphics. Yuugi put the necklace on and fingered his cartouche tenderly. He picks up the roses and inhaled deeply, taking in the flowers deep scent. He figured that Yami had done this before he left and was glad the flowers had survived all of those hours. Yuugi then picked up the note and read it out loud, to himself.

"'I hope you love your first two gifts. Meet me in my soul room for a sweet surprise…'?" Yuugi smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was inside of his own soul room and he scurried to Yami's and knocked at the door. He saw the door creak open and he walked inside. The entire room felt warm and Yuugi's eyes glanced around for any trace of his other.

"Ah, aibou…you're here…" Yami murmured as he went over to Yuugi.

"I found your gifts…" Yuugi breathed gently. "I love them…"

"I was hoping you would." Yami said with a smile.

"What's the other gift you want to give me?" Yuugi asked. He watched Yami stare at him intensely for a few seconds. The smaller of the two was being held close by his guardian and close friend. Yuugi's eyes widened as he felt Yami hold him close and he quickly wrapped his arms around Yami tight, praying Yami would never pull away.

"Aibou…" Yami breathed gently against Yuugi's ear and received a shutter in return. He turned Yuugi's face a little and stared into those glittering amethyst eyes. Yuugi's cheeks flushed gently and his heart began to pound in his chest. All he could think about was what it would be like to feel Yami's lips against his own.

"M-mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi exhaled gently as his heart did flip flops in his chest. He suddenly felt Yami's lips press against his own and his heart skipped a beat. Without the slightest hesitation Yuugi kissed Yami back sweetly and held him close. The tender kiss grew passionate quickly as their hot and wet lips met and tasted the other's. Yuugi pulled away after a long while and panted heavily. His skin was flushed from the lack of oxygen and his hair was a little messy from Yami's hands running through those silky locks.

"Mou hitori no boku…that was the best gift I've been given all day…" Yuugi purred.

"Oh…? I doubt that…because, I think you'll like this one even better…" Yami said firmly and he stared at Yuugi for a while. He gently caressed Yuugi's flushed cheeks and kissed him again, murmuring against those lips a soft, sweet "I love you". Yuugi melted at those words and murmured "I love you too" and the two kissed heatedly again. When they pulled away again, Yami scooped Yuugi into his arms.

"Mou hitori no boku…I love you so much…" Yuugi murmured sweetly.

"So do I, aibou…" Yami said; he paused for a second and then his lips curled as he smirked. "Aibou, I have another surprise for you…"

"You love to surprise me, mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi laughed and Yami whispered something in his ear. Yuugi's cheeks grew extremely dark and he kissed Yami again and hooked his arms around Yami's neck as his love carried him off.


End file.
